The extensive miniaturization of electronic circuits and their packaging requires the accurate deposition of minute, accurate quantity dabs, lines, or other shaped patches of solder over delineated areas of a component surface for future connecting of leads, lids and other parts by reflow.
The solder must be applied in controlled quantity and precisely on target in order to avoid bridging or unwanted gaps with other soldered points or circuit parts.
In the prior art, stamped soldered preforms are tack-welded to, or solder strips are laid on the electronic assembly or package in order to hold the solder in place for later remelting.
This invention results from attempts to devise a more precise method for depositing minute, accurate amounts of solder in precise locations without portions coming out of the demarcated area.